This invention concerns improvements to juice extractor machines for squeezing of fruit and vegetables. The invention concerns also the juice extractor machines which employ such improvements.
To be more exact, the improvements according to the invention relate to the device, called a pestle, that presses the material to be squeezed, and also to the conduit for discharge of waste material and to the safety device for closure of the cover of the juice extractor machine.
Juice extractor machines for the extraction of fruit and vegetable juices are already known in the state of the art.
Such juice extractor machines, and particularly detail those employing central introduction of the material to be squeezed, these being the machines to which we shall refer in particular hereinafter, entail many shortcomings.
One shortcoming lies in the fact that an anti-rotation device to clamp the material itself is included in the intake of the central means that introduces the material, and prevents complete squeezing of the material and full discharge of waste material. This involves production wastes and cleaning of the squeezing zone when the type of material to be processed is changed.
Moreover, the conduit for discharge of waste material entails problems of blockage and clogging with resulting stoppages of production due to increased cleaning work. Such clogging increases in an exponential manner and may jam the rotary squeezing elements violently.
Furthermore, the juice extractor machines are generally equipped with devices to close the cover of the extraction chamber. These devices, which cooperate with electrical means such as micro-switches, halt, when unclamped, the motor that drives the squeezer means, and enable the cover to be opened in safe conditions.
However, such safety may be lacking since there is no type of protection if the device is returned accidentally to the closure position without the cover being in position. In this case the motor will start up and the extraction devices will rotate.